


When In France...

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Choking, Cock Rings, Crying, Cutting, Drama, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Relationship Problems, Rough Sex, Scout Abuse, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whenever Spy wasn’t working, when the two of them could finally stay in one place for a while and relax, Scout wanted nothing more than to spend time with the man. He wanted to talk with him, cuddle with him, drink and smoke with him, fuck him, fall asleep in his arms after and wake up in the same position. That’s what he had thought it would be like. Just the two of them together in France.





	

Harsh sunlight filtering through the curtains awakened Scout. He grumbled and rolled over, turning his back to the window and pulling the duvet up to his neck. Still cold and tired, he reached across the bed, seeking a warm body to snuggle with, and found nothing but empty space.

He opened his eyes and sighed softly. Of course, it was no surprise Spy still hadn’t come home yet. He should have known immediately that the older man was still out when he didn’t hear his soft snoring or when he wasn’t the one to wake him in the first place.

Scout slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck before getting up. He walked awkwardly to the bathroom, his ass still sore from the fucking they did before Spy had left for the night.

It was usually like that. Whenever Spy wasn’t working, when the two of them could finally stay in one place for a while and relax, Scout wanted nothing more than to spend time with the man. He wanted to talk with him, cuddle with him, drink and smoke with him, fuck him, fall asleep in his arms after and wake up in the same position. That’s what he had thought it would be like. Just the two of them together in France.

Scout understood that his lover was busy. He could accept the fact that they had to travel often, on short notice, and that he had to spend entire nights working. Scout knew there wasn’t much that could be done about it.

But when Spy wasn’t working, when they had all the time in the world to spend together but didn’t, Scout couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t that they didn’t spend any time together, it’s just that Scout wanted more.

The afternoons and evenings were always the same. Spy would come back after ‘working’—though they both knew it was anything but, he’d never say it flat out—and they would make lunch together. Scout would miss him so much that he’d be happy enough seeing him that he could forgive the man, just for a while. After lunch they would spend the day out, walking, shopping, holding hands, kissing, talking about little things that don’t matter at all, and it was more than enough for the younger man. He just loved being near Spy, he loved it when Spy paid attention to him, he felt more important when Spy paid attention to him than with anyone else. In the evenings, Spy would always treat him to dinner, anything from a small hole-in-the-wall diner with surprisingly tasty dishes to classy well-known restaurants. Afterward they would head home—wherever their home was at the moment—drink, cuddle, make out, and have sex, usually in that order.

And damn, the sex was amazing. 

Spy looked great in a suit, but even better naked. The man was statuesque, having a surprisingly solid build under all those layers, a contrast to Scout’s coltish frame. He never took off his mask or gloves, and any attempts at seeing the older man’s face often ended in failure, but Scout didn’t mind too much. He actually liked seeing the man’s masked face as he was pounded into, the feeling of leather-covered fingers around his throat or his wrists or both would have been enough to send him over the edge if he was still a virgin. Spy’s cock wasn’t the biggest Scout had ever taken, and his fingers were almost bony, but he knew how to use them and could make Scout come in a matter of minutes if he wanted to.

Sex used to be gentle between them, but eventually they both grew bored of vanilla sex. The first thing they tried was handcuffs. Scout looked so much better with his arms pinned above his head, helpless and exposed, but the older man found he preferred pinning the boy himself, or commanding the boy to keep his arms raised—which he would then eagerly obey. They tried blindfolds, but Scout was too anxious when he couldn’t see anything, and they haven’t used one since the first time. Scout was nervous when Spy first wanted to put a cock ring on him, but Scout immediately loved it. He didn’t have to try to hold back from coming and putting it off longer only made it feel so much better when Spy finally did let him come. Of course, he hated when Spy left it on longer than he had to, forcing the younger man to beg for his release, but it was rare that he did.

Things only became dangerous from there. Apparently Spy was into knife and blood play. It was cliché, and Scout almost found it amusing at first. He was afraid to try it, he never was okay with pain and bleeding, but after the feeling the knife over his skin and the first few cuts were made he found that he actually enjoyed it. And nothing made him harder than watching Spy on top of him whip out his butterfly knife with a flourish while bearing a predatory grin. 

And then there was the breath play. Scout had been caught by surprise one night while Spy was fucking him when he wrapped a hand around the younger man’s throat to pin him to the mattress, as if the hand around his wrists weren’t enough. He didn’t choke him at first, just sort of held him there, not stopping for a moment. It was the second time when he asked Scout if he could choke him, to which the younger man reluctantly agreed to. He panicked at first, when he suddenly couldn’t breathe he struggled to break free of Spy’s grip, and the older man just watched for a minute before letting him go. Scout gasped for air, coughing as his neck bruised, and thought that would be the end of it. But apparently Spy loved the feeling of his throat in his hands, watching him gasp and cough and choke, knowing he was in control of life or death. Scout was terrified at first, but became accustomed to it. He liked feeling gloved fingers on his neck and didn’t mind the choking too much, at least not until he was wordlessly begging to breathe.

It was just like that last night. At dinner Spy kept teasing Scout, reaching under the table with his foot, the toe of his shoe slowly running up and down the younger man’s crotch. It wasn’t much, nothing compared to having his cock in the older man’s hand or mouth, but somehow it became unbearable while they were in public. Scout couldn’t react, couldn’t even try to tease him back because it would only get worse for him, and he was constantly paranoid if anyone may see. Spy knew Scout was uncomfortable enough with ordinary signs of affection in public—hell, holding hands was a bit of a stretch—but this was ridiculous. Scout should have told him to cut it out sooner.

But as soon as the key was turned and the door to their apartment was unlocked, Scout nearly shoved Spy inside, unintentionally slamming the door behind him with his foot before throwing himself at the older man, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him fervently and pressing his body against his. Spy wasn’t even caught off-guard, knowing how impatient his lover was when he was feeling frisky and having expected an approach that was just so Scout. 

Of course Spy kissed him back, the taste of sweet peppermint still on the younger man’s tongue from the candy he had after dinner. He wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close, his other hand reaching lower to grip his ass firmly, making him hum into the kiss softly. Scout tugged on Spy’s tie, loosening it and fumbling to unbutton his coat. He could smell the older man’s cologne, a sharp woodsy scent under the smell of smoke that clung to him, and it drove him crazy. He wished Spy could always smell like this, even in the morning after he came home from ‘work’, instead of smelling like some woman’s cheaper perfume. It was a flowery reminder that him and Spy weren’t exclusive, that they never were and never will be. Of course, he didn’t really have the right to complain about that.

Spy chuckled low, a small rumble in their kiss, pulling back slightly to quietly tell him, “Show some restraint, lapin.”

But Scout wasn’t in the mood to be patient. He’d been waiting since dinner to fuck Spy; he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He opened the man’s coat and started unbuttoning the vest underneath—damn, why did Spy have to wear so many layers? It was tedious as hell. 

Spy rolled his eyes a little as the younger man grumbled, and he pulled away from him. “Go get yourself ready. Put on the ring and handcuffs.” he said as he started undressing himself, less clumsily than Scout had, folding his clothing neatly.

Scout huffed, but went to the room to do as he was told, undressing on the way and leaving a trail of clothing behind him just to annoy Spy a little. He wanted Spy to cuff him to the bed and put the ring on him himself or pin him down, it was hotter that way.

Scout went into the closet and pulled out a small shoebox from a shelf above. He opened it and looked over the various toys before retrieving the two cock rings they had; an adjustable black leather one, and a blue silicone one that vibrated. Spy always did prefer the black one, he liked being able to tighten the ring around Scout’s cock whenever he felt like it. Well, tough shit, Scout wanted the vibrating one--it had a little vibrator on one side that felt so damn good on his balls. 

There was only one pair of handcuffs that weren’t used often; a pair of leather handcuffs with soft fake fur to prevent chaffing on his wrists. 

Scout took the two items from the box and sat in the middle of their queen-sized bed, taking hold of his cock and stroking it first. He was already half-hard from the teasing he’d received earlier and he was almost immediately erect. He still held his dick as he slowly slid the cock ring on, making the vibrator face down so it rested against his balls. He didn’t turn it on yet, he’d let Spy do that when he felt the younger man deserved it.

Next were the cuffs. Scout took the leather restraints and lay back, resting his head on a pillow and reaching up to loop them around a bar of the metal headboard before cuffing his wrists, one at a time.

“I could leave you like that, you know.” Spy said, startling Scout. How long had he been standing in the doorway like that? “I could just turn on the cock ring and leave you there all night. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” he said with a grin.

“Do that and you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a week, jackass.” Scout said, narrowing his eyes a little. He wouldn’t put it past Spy to actually do something as cruel as that.

“You’d just be trying to fuck me again tomorrow, cher.” Spy chuckled a little and crawled onto the bed above him, then held Scout’s pointed chin as he kissed him gently. 

Scout enjoyed it, for a moment, before pulling away. “C’mon, we’ve had all day for the kisses, I want your dick in my ass now.”

Scout’s command made Spy laugh, and the younger man scowled. “Spy, I’m serious, would ya just fuck me already? God, your laugh is annoying…”

“You’re not one to talk.” Spy said, reaching over to retrieve one of the bottles of lubricant they had in plain sight on the bedside table. The regular stuff, much to Scout’s disappointment. He should have picked out the one that warms up beforehand. “You have both the most obnoxious voice and laughter I have ever had the displeasure of hearing.”

“That’s why you like hearing me beg for shit, right?” Scout retorted with a smirk.

“Funny. I think the only time your voice isn’t so annoying is when you’re begging.” Spy said, snapping the lid open and pouring some lube over his gloved fingers.

Scout didn’t hesitate to spread his legs wider for him, watching him rub the lube between his fingers. “What, no knife? You make me get ready myself, use the handcuffs, and you ain’t even gonna use your knife? I’m gonna go soft before you even get it in at this rate.”

“I’m using my knife, just not yet.”

“Wait, wait, you’re not gonna cut me while you’re fucking me, are ya? Choking is one thing, but using the knife, you’re definitely gonna fuck it up and I’m gonna be bleeding way more than I--“

“Scout, trust me, I know what I am doing.”

“Bullshit you do, if this were reversed then you’d already b—oh… mm…” Scout was calmed down as soon as he felt two familiar fingers in his asshole, moving in and out of him slowly.

“Hush. No more talking until I say so.” Spy said softly, continuing to finger the younger man. Scout obeyed him, the only sounds coming out of that mouth being the odd moan and whimper.

“You really are subdued so easily for someone so loud.” Spy teased, and Scout stuck his tongue out at him. Spy grinned a little and suddenly curled his fingers, making Scout cry out and arch his back off the bed, shuddering a little. Spy watched as he made him squirm and groan before eventually withdrawing his fingers, making Scout whine at the empty feeling and roll his hips a little.

Then there it was; Spy whipped out his butterfly knife and held it before him, giving Scout that predatory grin that always gave the younger man shivers.

Spy gently ran the tip of the blade over Scout’s skin, making him shudder as it grazed old scars, not once breaking skin. “I think I’m in the mood to see you bleed.” He said softly, watching as he ran the glimmering knife delicately over pale skin, itching to to paint it red.

Scout opened his mouth to speak until he remembered he was supposed to be quiet. It was annoying that he couldn’t speak his mind as soon as thoughts entered it, but if he really wanted to protest he could just use their safe word.

Before Scout could even shut his mouth, he drew in a gasp and whimpered softly as the knife dug in, making a thin, perfect line across his stomach that had previously been unscathed. Spy shuddered a little as the cut oozed blood, resisting the temptation to worsen it or cut again elsewhere. Part of their agreement with what could and couldn’t happen in the bedroom was that Spy could only give Scout one cut every time, and it had to be thin and clean; not dangerous, easy to clean, and quick to heal. 

Spy took a tissue from the box on the nightstand to his left and wiped what little blood was on his knife before setting it aside, then an idea came.

Usually Spy would put bandages on the cut before they continued, but he wanted to try something different. Something dirty.

Scout thought the cut already stung like hell, but that edge was intensified when Spy dragged his hot tongue over the narrow wound. Scout let out a broken whine and Spy only hummed a little as he tasted his lover’s blood for the first time; warm and metallic on his tongue, not an unfamiliar taste but was still new to them both.

“S-Spy…” Scout sighed softly. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, not now, not when Spy did something so unexpected and weird.

“I told you to be quiet, lapin.” Spy said before retrieving the first aid kit from under their bed, much to Scout’s relief. Spy thought cleaning the cut was no longer necessary now that he licked up the excess blood, so he went straight to applying thick bandages to the cut that wouldn’t come off easily, that would stay on no matter how much Scout squirmed and sweated. 

As Spy put the first aid kit away, Scout spread his legs a little to remind Spy that he had a warm, wet hole to fuck, but unfortunately for him, Spy still wanted to do more before getting to that.

With a knowing grin, Spy finally flicked the little switch on Scout’s cock ring, making it vibrate directly on the base of his cock and balls. Scout keened as his dick finally got some much-needed stimulation, moaning as it went from starting-to-get-soft to rock hard in a flash.

“Fuck, oh fuck…” Scout groaned softly, tugging at the cuffs above his head as he desperately wanted to reach down to touch himself. “C’mon, hurry up…” he whined, looking directly at Spy.

Spy hummed thoughtfully. “I’m considering the idea I had before. You didn’t remain silent like I had asked. Maybe I should just leave you here to squirm, let you think about what you’ve done.” He said with a malicious smirk.

Scout almost growled at that. “Spy, don’t fuckin’ be like that, I barely said a word!” he whined.

Spy put his hand on his chest and moved it a little lower, feeling Scout’s chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily. “You’re right, lapin. And, on second thought…” Spy spoke quietly as his thumb brushed the bandages over Scout’s newest cut. “I think I’d actually like to hear you more. Why don’t you tell me what you need?”

“Spy…” Scout whined louder.

“Scout…” Spy imitated his voice, making the boy huff a little.

“F-Fine… fuck me.” Scout muttered.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Spy said, rolling his eyes a little and suddenly taking hold of Scout’s cock, making his body jolt. He didn’t jerk him off or anything, he just held his cock in a firm grip, making Scout writhe under him.

“Fuck me!” Scout snapped at him. “Spy, c’mon, fucking put your dick in my ass already!” Scout continued, but quickly realized that wasn’t enough and changed his tone to sound meeker. “Spy… please… I need you to fuck my ass, I need to feel your dick in me right now…”

His voice and words when straight to Spy’s groin and he decided he didn’t need to keep Scout waiting any longer. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under Scout to prop his hips up a little before taking hold of his own cock and bringing it to the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks before slowly pushing his cock in, groaning softly and biting his lip as his dick was enveloped in that warm hole.

Scout hummed in satisfaction as he was finally filled and gripped the bars of the headboard, looking up at Spy impatiently, waiting for him to move already.

Spy didn’t keep him waiting long and held his hips while he started moving his own, slowly pushing his cock in deep and making Scout shudder and moan softly when he managed to reach that sweet bundle of nerves. Then, without any hesitation, Spy started pounding into Scout relentlessly, making him cry out and squirm. Scout’s cock leaked already as he was fucked roughly, his cock starting to swell as the ring prevented him from coming just yet, and he drooled a little as his face flushed, in complete bliss.

There was something about Scout’s face that made Spy want to make it go from red to blue. So he reached out with one hand on Scout’s thigh and the other around his neck, gripping his throat as tight as Scout’s asshole felt around his cock.

Scout gasped and gagged, choking for air as his Spy clenched around his throat while fucking him. He had to admit, feeling Spy’s gloved hand on his throat was terrifying in the best way. He felt like he was really his, like he belonged to him, like Spy was just giving him some ‘tough love’ and this was something for just the two of them, no one else.

But that moment of bliss quickly dissipated as Scout went too long without breathing. He started squirming, trying to whine and gave Spy a desperate look, hoping it’d say enough.

Spy always hated letting go, but he wasn’t cruel enough to take a life purely for his own pleasure. Not Scout’s life, anyway. He released his throat and let Scout breathe, stopping his thrusting for now while the younger man coughed and caught his breath.

As soon as Scout’s breathing was somewhat normal, Spy started fucking him hard and fast again, his grip on Scout’s thighs leaving bruises. He was already close to coming and for a moment mentally debated whether he should pull out or not. He always preferred finishing inside his lover, but Scout always complained when he did.

Well, Spy wasn’t really in the mood to care much about Scout’s feelings.

After a few slower, harder thrusts, Spy reached his orgasm and came in Scout, his cock still buried deep in his ass.

On the brink of orgasm or not, Scout still had the capacity to bitch about it, which was a major turn-off. Still, Spy had already finished and was pulling out when Scout started complaining.

“Silence.” Spy said, and his tone was surprisingly enough to make Scout go quiet, at least for the moment. “I’m done, but you’re not. Do you want to come or not, lapin?” he asked, turning the vibrating cock ring off but leaving it on, much to Scout’s disappointment.

“Spy, don’t you dare fucking leave me like this…” Scout said. It wouldn’t have been the first time Scout was left handcuffed to the bed with a hard-on trapped in a cock ring, and he certainly wasn’t looking to make it a thing.

“Then stop bitching and start begging.”

“Again?” Scout groaned.

“Yes, again. Do it now or I’ll leave you like this.”

Scout huffed, and for a moment weighed his options, until Spy teasingly brushed the underside of his cock with his knuckles. “Okay, okay… Spy, c’mon, don’t fucking leave me like this, please let me come, please Spy…”

It could have been better, but it was enough. Spy turned the vibrator on and took hold of Scout’s cock again, really jerking him now, watching as the younger man squirmed on the bed and moaned as he grew close, keening rough and quick strokes of chaffing leather was enough to bring him to climax, making him come over Spy’s hand and his stomach.

 

Scout was almost asleep, and apparently Spy was in a rush, because he didn’t check to see just how deep of a sleep Scout was in before he started moving. As soon as Scout felt him shifting, he reached over and grabbed his wrist. “Stay…” he murmured sleepily.

Spy looked down at him, seeming to consider it. He could wait until the younger man was really asleep. But a glance at the clock on the bedside table made him change his mind. “Apologies, cher, but I have work tonight.” he said, pulling away from him.

He said that every night. They both knew Spy didn’t have any jobs right now, he almost never did, but neither of them would mention it. Despite knowing how lonely he’d feel falling asleep, Scout would never stop his lover; he was afraid to. But he didn’t want it to be like this anymore, he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t stand the thought of Spy going to spend the night with some woman just after having sex with him.

“Cut the bullshit, Spy.” Scout said, sitting up and watching as the older man opened their closet. Scout still failed to understand why the man only ever wore suits—no one had to look normal every second of the day. “You don’t have any work, you’re gonna go out an’ sleep with some chick. You’ve been doin’ it every night since we came here.”

Scout didn’t really know what sort of reaction he was expecting from Spy just then, but it sure as hell wasn’t indifference.

“And?”

It was strange how that simple word made Scout’s heart feel heavy in his chest. Spy really didn’t give a shit at all, did he? Then again, he never was the loyal type. Scout always knew that.

“And…” Scout started, and paused, thinking about what to say. “Point is… I don’t want you to keep goin’ out like this, I want you to stay here with me…” he said, quieter.

“I always stay until you fall asleep. Tonight will be the only exception, I promise.” He said as he began getting dressed, slowly, deliberately. Despite his occupation, the man always did keep his promises as far as Scout knew, but it wasn’t enough.

“I want you to stop cheating on me.” Scout finally said, and wasn’t sure if he regretted speaking his mind or not yet.

Spy didn’t even hesitate to laugh at him. “Stop cheating on you? You’re the last person who should be complaining about loyalty, Scout.”

Scout bit his lip. The man was right, and he hated it. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to remind you about why you’re even here in the first place. Now go to sleep, I’ll be back early in the morning.” Spy said before leaving, but Scout knew it was a lie. The man was never back before noon.

Scout listened for the door of their apartment to close before he moved at all, curling up into a ball as he bit his cheek, trying not to cry. “Shouldn’t’ve said anything…” he mumbled to himself. He just wanted to leave, and he would have, but he had nowhere else to go. He didn’t even have money on him, not after he left everything in Boston so suddenly.

He missed home, but he couldn’t go back, not now. He’d be dead, for sure.

He still remembers the exact moment that made everything fall apart. He still remembers how hot he felt, sweat making the bed sheet cling to his arched back, gasping softly as his breath was taken from him. He still remembers how it felt to dig his fingernails into Spy’s shoulders, to scratch him as the older man fucked him in the ass, how it was so fucking satisfying to have a real cock in him for the first time instead of his own fingers. He still remembers the look on his mother’s face when she walked in on them, home early from work, horrified and enraged all at once. He still remembers the way she yelled at him, how she cried later while all he could do was get dressed and leave the house, afraid to so much as hide in his room. And how after two days of being on the streets he found Spy leaving a coffee shop, and asked if he could stay with him, and how shocked he was when the man actually said yes.

He still remembered the flight out of Boston, his first week living with Spy, how homesick and scared but relieved he felt. Even worse, he still remembered when he first tried to call home only to get cussed out by one of his brothers, and how he’s been too scared to call back, fearing the worse.

Scout couldn’t stop thinking about it all. He missed home, he missed his brothers, he missed his mother, he missed not feeling like this. All those bottled up feelings got to him quickly and he started sobbing into his pillow.

No money, nowhere else to go, stuck in another country and unable to speak their language. Stuck with a man he knew didn’t really love him that left to sleep with someone else every night.

That was the worst part: the cheating. It was his own fault, fucking his mother’s boyfriend like that, but it still hurt to think about it. But still, Spy was right; he didn’t have the right to complain about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write porn and drama at the same time, then this happened. I always liked the taboo concept of Scout fucking Spy even when the man was dating his own mother. Throw in some of that knife play and choking and out comes this mess. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
